


Moonlight

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hair Braiding, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prerelease, Secret Relationship, Time Skips, ooc cuz the game aint out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Claude finally braids Dimitri's hair.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> seeing all the claude/dimitri art makes me wanna write them more and im SORRY for writing them even tho the game isnt out yet but..... i ship them... (also this is my first time writing angst in a while thats actually good so)

The fatal blow didn't change the situation on the battlefield. The soldier who set the attack moved on, and his comrades didn't notice. All but one person didn't see Dimitri clutching the wound in pain, collapsing on the ground.

He paused, dread causing his throat to close, unable to shout out. His skin turned cold and his eyes widened. The only thing he could utter was a silent no as his legs walked on their own, running as the desperation grew closer.

"Claude!" someone called out, but he couldn't recognize the voice. The screams, shouts, clash of magic and swords drowned everything out. He turned to look at his soldiers, a firm look on his face that said he wasn't turning back.

Claude dropped to his knees when he approached the body. The ache and stress of war finally settled in his bones. He stared at his enemy, bleeding out, groaning in pain with an open hand in the air reaching for out for what? Claude didn't know. An invisible thread that would pull him back five years ago, to when they were friends, lovers? A tug that would reset everything and bring happiness back into his veins?

"Dimitri," Claude sighed, and set Dimitri's head on his lap, running his fingers through his blond hair. His fingers twirled through the locks, and a sad smile sat upon his face remembering their conversations five years ago. He then reached out for Dimitri's hand, squeezing it.

_("Well, first, grow out your hair. Then we can talk, and I'll personally braid it for you.")_

Dimitri's eye fluttered, unable to stay open as he lost the grip of life. He had nothing, not even his friends, no one to hold onto, other than Claude. The boy who helped every student out, the man who kept an optimistic outlook no matter what the war brought.

"Unhand me!" Dimitri coughed out. He didn't have much time left, using what little strength he had to push Claude away. "Let me die alone!"

Claude shook his head, disappointed, but he understood. Even in his last moments, Dimitri didn't want help. He didn't want anyone to coddle him, comfort him as he bled out. Out of all the men and women on the battlefield, despite his status, Dimitri was nothing but another death. Who would miss him and his cruel behavior? Claude sighed and brought his hands back to Dimitri's hair.

"Five years ago," he chuckled, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I told you I was going to braid your hair if you grew it out," Claude's fingers intertwined with Dimitri's locks, and he began twisting it, a way to comfort the both of them.

"Stop it," Dimitri groaned out in pain. His vision blurred, and as he recalled what Claude said, his heart burst, chest aching. He gazed at Claude's face, and his lips quivered. The realization hit him, his one eye widening. "No... No... I don't want to die! Please, Claude, get help!" he groaned again, the wound burning throughout his body. "Get a healer, please!"

Dimitri sobbed as he kept asking for help even when no one batted an eye. He understood why people refused to assist him, but he refused to believe it. A cruel, arrogant leader, struck down in the midst of battle by an unknown assailant. Dimitri knew he deserved it, and he knew he didn't deserve Claude by his side. He wanted to push him away again, yet he accepted Claude's warm embrace. There wasn't a point in wasting his last moments in life.

"It's done," Claude smiled, the single braid sitting on his hand. He let go of it as he cupped Dimitri's cheek, stroking it lovingly. It was a reminisce of what happened years ago in that school. The memories caused tears to form in Claude's eyes, dripping on Dimitri's dirtied, wounded skin. "It's okay. I'm here, Dimitri," he said under his breath, shaky.

Dimitri closed his eyes, his breath steady as it slowed down. Claude's hand trembled when he clasped Dimitri's, and they stared there in silence. No one, not even his army and friends, cared about Dimitri's death.

 

* * *

 

_Dimitri's hand reached towards Claude's cheek, and they both smiled as they parted from a lengthy kiss. Foreheads leaning against each other, they caught their lost breath. They overdid it after a long day of school. The library shelves obscured their bodies, the moonlight through the windows shining on them._

_Dimitri couldn't help but glance at the single braid Claude had. He always admired it for some strange reason, like he admired every part of Claude. "I like it," Dimitri said._

_"Don't be shy," Claude brought Dimitri's hand towards his hair. "You can touch it, you know?"_

_"Yeah, I know." he laughed. "Do you think I'd look good in a braid?"_

_Claude crossed his arms and looked Dimitri up and down. "Well, first, grow out your hair. Then we can talk, and I'll personally braid it for you."_

_"What? I don't need long hair for a braid. Your hair is like mine's." Dimitri scoffed. "Short."_

_"I know," Claude threw his arms around Dimitri's neck and pulled him close. "I'd just like to see you with long hair..." and he twirled his finger one of Dimitri's hair strands, sighing as he imagined him with longer hair. "It'd look good."_

_"...Wait a few years, alright?" Dimitri muttered as he leaned in for a kiss, cutting their conversation short._


End file.
